Yukki Komori
Yukki is the mother of Yui and Kino, she is the one woman of the Komori Clan As well Appearance Yukki has blonde hair with white tips, she has very pink sherbert eyes. Yukki has very a very slender and mature figure too. She favors very modest dresses, and enjoys her hair down or in a braid. Yukki also wear a very expensive jewelry as well. As a child, she wears a light purple dress, and her hair was very short at the time. She wore pink dress shoes as well. As a teenager and a young adult, she had very long hair and usually had it in a braid. Her dress was very modest As well, she would wear a light baby blue dress and she had a single strap around her neck. The skirt had different layers of blue, she would wear red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. She also wore white gloves. In the current day, she wore a pink dress that was very detailed. She also had a very detailed coat covering her. Her hair was in a braid as well, she has red lipstick and smoky eyes. History As a child, she and her twin brother used to play with Karlhinez and Richter, her and Richter were especially close. She did have a huge crush on Karlhinz, although there was a 10 year age gap. When she was seventeen years old, she bore a bastard child for Karlhinz, she named the boy Kino. She gave him up to Karl because she was not married to him and she didn't want to be apart of his plan. After, she and Richter grew close once again. From Richters journal entries, she was the purest thing to ever grace the earth. He even wrote ''I love her ''in an entry. However she didn't feel that way towards him. Although She did sleep with him on multiple occasions. After a year, she was pregnant again. Yukki had a daughter after. The child was dying though, then the child's father took the baby and left her in the woods. Yukki did ask him to to put the envelop in with her blanket. In there asked whoever to name the child Yui. When Yui was able to find and contact her, she spends a few days with Yui and explains to her why everything happened and that she wishes to take Yui back with her. When Yui snaps and gets into an argument with her, she tells her everything that she knew about Yui's father. Yui and Yukki stay in touch soon after, and Yukki reunited with her son Kino. Relationships Yui Komori Yukki has a very deep love for her child, when she was able to find Yui, she was so excited to meet her. Yukki also, regrets how her daughter is being treated by the boys she knew to be sweet and kind. In the end, she and Yui are very close and have a deep love for each other. Kino Sakamaki Her relationship with Kino wasn't the best, he resented her for leaving him to be the bastard child of the Vampire king. In the end of the story, they both have a decent relationship but do not talk often. Unnamed Husband It is unknown weather or not Yukki loves her husband or if he even knows about Yui and Kino. Unnamed children She has a very deep love for her children. Unnamed nobelmen She became the mistress of the noble men after she had her first child, Kino. However, he threw her away when his wife almost found out. He did take Yui away to leave her to die so the trade of the affair was erased. Karlhinz She had a huge crush on him. To which he used to seduce her and impregnate her. She hated him with all her being because he tricked her. She didn't want to grow to hate her baby, so she gave him to his father. Richter She and Richter were close friends, and he even loved her past the point of insanity. Even though she had his brothers baby. When he confessed his lover for her. She told him that she loved him as a brother, even though they slept together in multiple times. He had a very deep love for her. Family Tree Unknown man Unknown woman Seiji Komori Yukki Komori Kino Sakamaki Yui Komori Links * Note: these are links to learn more about her children, and she isn't their cannon mother* https://diabolik-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Yui_Komori https://diabolik-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Kino Lovers Karlhinz Unknown husband Unknown noble men Richter Abilities • Imortality • spell casting • weapon creation Trivia